Moonlight Magic
by katdvs
Summary: A tragedy occurred at the Black and White Ball in 2007 taking the life of young Georgie Jones, now five years later Damian Spinelli and Maxie Hayes are haunted by the memories of her.


Part One:

The night was everything Georgie had dreamed it would be. She knew however that it was also her last night in Port Charles. But for now she was just going to enjoy the feel of Damian Spinelli's arms around her as they moved about the dance floor. She would cherish this moment forever.

"Faithful Friend, is something wrong?" Spinelli met her eyes with his. "You look upset."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Better then fine." She smiled watching as he smiled in return.

"The Jackal wonders what visions are perhaps dancing in your head."

"I think if I told you, you'd be surprised." She confessed.

Spinelli led her off the dance floor, finding himself studying the moonlight reflecting on her recently darkened hair. "You can tell me anything Goddess in the Moonlight."

Georgie felt a blush flush over her body. "Goddess in the Moonlight?"

He simply nodded in respond, before he felt his lips kissing hers. It was the most perfect of first kisses, better then Jolene, and a million times better then he'd dreamed of Lulu. "I'm sorry." He spoke pulling away, "The magic of the moon over took me."

"Spinelli," Georgie took his hand in hers, "That was the vision dancing in my head."

"What?"

"I like you."

"You mean you find the Jackal charming?"

"Very much so." Georgie moved closer and kissed him again. She was happy, at least now she would never have to wonder what if I kissed him. She would know.

As they went back into the ballroom, she knew her minutes were limited. At any moment everyone would think that young Georgie Jones died in a mob war.

Damian Spinelli tossed and turned in his sleep as memories of the Black and White Ball played out in his mind, even after five years. She was gazing into his eyes when the first shot rang out, then before he knew it, Georgie Jones was bleeding in his arms. Robin, Maxie and Mac all around trying to save her. It had been too late though.

Serena shook her fiancé, "Damian, wake-up."

"What?"

"You were having that nightmare again." She gave him a soft smile. "If she was alive, I'd be very jealous."

"The anniversary of her death is approaching."

"I know." She knew because the night Georgie Jones had died was the night she stepped off a plane and into Port Charles for the first time in years, "Just relax and try to sleep."

"It's pointless, the memories will only haunt me." He got out of bed and went to the window that looked out towards the water. He could see the moonlight reflecting on the water.

Serena looked at the clock, it was almost morning. It wouldn't kill her to get up now. "You want breakfast?"

Damian shook his head, "No thank you. I'm just going to work on that new project."

Serena nodded and watched as he walked out of the bedroom to his office down the hall. She sighed, knowing this was just one of the first of sleepless nights he'd go through over the next couple of weeks. She climbed out of bed and thought back to that night herself.

Serena watched the lights of Port Charles get closer as the plane arrived at her final destination. She pulled her now red hair back into a ponytail and closed the book she had been reading through most of the flight. She put her jacket on, knowing that the Port Charles air would be crisp and cold with the classic November scents. She only had her carry-on with her, other things had already been sent in advance. The perks of being wealthy she guessed.

After the plane landed and she stepped into the concourse, she caught sight of a local news report about violence at a charity ball. She was frozen for a moment, until she saw her father on screen in the background—oddly hugging a young man who had a striking resemblance to him.

WSB Agent Tom Hardy looked over at his partner as she slept in the passenger seat. They were sneaking into Port Charles, mainly because no one could know she was in town. That was the draw back to everyone think you died almost five years ago. Not like he was thrilled to be back in town either, he hadn't been here since he was a little kid. Throwing eggs at her mother's boyfriends car with Maxie Jones.

He could see the moonlight reflecting on the MetroCourt, he shook his head remembering back when the Port Charles Hotel stood their instead, and how every once in a while his grandfather Steve would take him for ice cream at the Grille.

"Are we here yet?" His partner asked with her back to him.

"Almost, we're just a few blocks away from the house." He paused as him came to a stop sign, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can turn back and call Frisco and get reassigned."

"No, we have to do this. Besides, we both know this town. Who else could do this?"

He snorted, "Um, you're Dad, Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane, a whole ton of agents."

"But you have the perfect cover to be here." She reminded him, "You're grandmother is here, as is your cousin and her boys."

"Yeah a cousin I like met once like forever ago."

"She's your cousin none the less." She sat up and flipped down the visor looking in the vanity mirror at her eyes, "Plus, no one is going to think that the latest Dr. Hardy is also working for the WSB, so that right their puts you in a position of not being seen as a threat really."

"Georgie, you are nuts!" He declared as he parked the car, "But how do I hide you? Remember you're dead."

She looked at him with her eyes narrowed, "Trust me, I can't forget that. I died in Damian Spinelli's arms, and if this case gets more tech savy, you may have to recruit him to help."

"I just don't see how you can stay under cover here."

"Are you forgetting Morocco?"

He opened his door and looked at her, "This is different, you're family is here. You're friends."

"Its been five years, memories fade. Besides I don't plan on going and hanging around Kelly's or the MetroCourt, so I think we'll be fine."

Part Two:

Maxie Hayes rolled over and looked at the sun coming in through the blinds of her window. She had a big day, she had to make sure her daughter got to daycare before she started her day at the MetroCourt. She stretched, almost hitting her husband in the face. Sometimes she was amazed that he spent the entire night in bed besides her, and not pacing the hallway broken hearted over being stuck with her.

Logan pulled his wife closer to him as he slept, nuzzling her neck.

Maxie sighed, positive that he was dreaming of Lulu and not of her. She couldn't believe she let herself get into a loveless marriage.

She slipped out of bed and went to the dresser and looked at a picture of her and her sister Georgie, taken the day her Mother had married Mac, for real. Yet neither her mother or her sister were here for her. Felicia had just completely dropped out of touch after Georgie died. So all Maxie had left was Mac, the only father she'd really known.

Logan sat up in bed, "Maxie it's only five in the morning, come back to bed."

She reached out and touched the frame of the picture before turning to him, "I hate this time of year."

"I know." Logan got out of bed and walked over to his wife. "I'm here for you."

"I'm going to take a shower. I want to make sure Gigi gets to daycare on time. I have to be at work early." She moved passed him and he grabbed her elbow, "Maxie, let me in."

She looked up at him but couldn't speak.

Georgie stood in the kitchen of the house she and Tom would be staying in while on this mission. She could see the sun rising over town as she took a sip of her coffee. This one was going to be hard for her, staying in the house all the time. Playing the part of Tom's wife when she could go out in public. Yet part of her was dying to walk the few blocks to Mac's house and just walk in and let him know she was alive. To go to the MetroCourt and see Maxie working at the boutique.

Only she knew, she couldn't do any of that. The second anyone in town recognized her, the cover would be blown and they might lose the entire case.

"I see you got enough sleep in the car." Tom came in, smelling of a fresh shower as he wore a button down shirt and tie the complimented his dark complexion.

"Well, you were the one driving." She reminded him. "Ready for your first day at General Hospital?"

"Not really, but a agent has to do what an agent has to do." He smiled, "You ready to set up the equipment?"

"Of course." Georgie put her coffee mug down, "Do you really think we can pull this off?"

Tom sighed, "You mean without the whole town finding out your alive?"

"Yeah, that."

"I hate to say this, but um…I think you're cover is going to get blown." Tom pulled on his tie, "But then again, I know deep down you've been waiting for the moment it gets blown so you could get out of the agency."

"That's not true."

"Maybe not consciously."

Georgie looked out the window again, catching a glimpse of the neighbors young daughter, and then a moment later saw that the woman sharing this fence, was none other then her sister Maxie. "Oh no."

"What?" Tom went to look out the window, "Is that Maxie?"

"Yeah, it is." Georgie reached out and touched the glass, "I didn't even know she had a daughter."

"Well Georgie, you are dead."

"Thanks for the reminder."

Damian stared at his computer screen, working on his latest project. Creating a restaurant system for his fiancé's brother. Yet every few moments his mind would drift to the past, mainly to the night Georgie died. Before in the past it had never come at him like this. It was as though something was making this year harder.

Perhaps it was his impending marriage to Serena Baldwin. The idea he could be happy, knowing that a woman never got to truly live would never know that happiness.

"Hey." Logan came into the office and looked at his future brother-in-law. "How's the program coming along?"

"It's almost ready, just a few tweaks here and there and it should be able to go live in a couple of days. Just in time for the pre-opening of The Outlaw." Damian looked up, amazed that he and Logan had become friends. Then again a lot had happened in the last five years.

"Great." Logan sat at his desk and looked at the picture of his daughter Gigi. "How's Serena?"

"She's good, a little upset." Damian closed his laptop for a moment, "I had that dream again last night."

"Ahh, yeah. Maxie woke up early and avoided me more then normal." Logan sighed, "I wish she would let me in."

"She's scared. Wouldn't you be?"

"We've almost been married for five years though."

"True." Damian ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "I remember Georgie once talking about how her father was never around when she was a child, and rarely their before she was born. Then with their mother vanishing in their teen years, it makes sense that no matter how much time passes, Maxie would be still disconnected."

Logan sighed, "I just wish I could get her to see that I don't resent her. That I don't feel trapped, that I love her."

"Have you told her?"

"I've tried, I just don't think she believes me." Logan rubbed his forehead, "So, you think my sister will let you have a real bachelor party?"

"Oh, I don't know if I even want one."

"We are not going to sit around playing video games, drinking orange soda and eating chips."

"Why not?"

Logan laughed, "Something's never change."

Tom Hardy looked around as he stepped out on the tenth floor and went towards the Nurses station. This was surreal. This was the hospital that his grandfather dedicated his career to and his grandmother. His mother and father had both practiced here in the past. Now he would, even if for only a short while during this latest assignment.

Elizabeth Morgan looked over a chart before catching sight of Tom looking around, "May I help you?"

"Only if you can tell me where to find Dr. Drake, I'm the new pediatrician that's suppose to start today."

Elizabeth smiled, "Wow, the pictures Gram has of you, do not do you justice."

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah."

Tom hugged his cousin, just as Patrick came down the hall, looking at a chart obviously stressed out. "Dr. Hardy?"

"That would be me." Tom smiled, at least for now he could focus on medicine and not saving the world.

"Welcome aboard." Patrick shook his hand and led him away from the Nurses station, "I understand you have a family history here."

"Yes, my grandparents and parents practiced here."

"I understand, I think you'll fit into General Hospital very well." He smiled, "And probably won't want to leave."

Tom smiled, "I hope so Dr. Drake."

Maxie walked through the lobby of the MetroCourt on her way to a meeting when Logan stepped in front of her, "Hey." He smiled and held out a red rose for her.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She looked up from her electronic planner.

"I came to tell you that I got a sitter for Gigi tonight." He handed her the rose, "I also got us reservations at Marios."

Maxie sniffed the rose and then looked at her husband, "Whose watching Gigi?"

"Serena and Damian, they're taking her for the night." Logan explained.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Maxie suddenly felt uncomfortable, Logan was going to leave her. She was sure of it.

Logan looked into his wife's eyes, "Maxie, trust me. Please."

"Fine, I'll see you when I get done here."

Logan leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Love you."

Maxie watched him walk away, "I wish you did."

Georgie went through all her intelligence they had gathered, everything seemed to mention one thing The Outlaw. She just couldn't figure out what that was, or who it meant.

Tom came in the front door, "Honey, I'm home!"

Georgie looked up from the computer, "Not funny."

"Hey, everyone thinks I live here with my wife who hates to leave the house." He shot her a look.

"Whatever." She went back to the screen. "I found something, I just don't know what it means yet."

Tom tossed a copy of the daily paper on the table, and it flopped open to an ad for the grand opening of The Outlaw, Logan's new restaurant.

Georgie saw it out of the corner of her eye, "Bingo!"

"What?" Tom asked before peering over her shoulder, "Oh yeah that's the talk of town. Its suppose to be the biggest event of the year."

"This is where everything is going down." Georgie flipped to the help wanted section, "Time for me, to get under cover."

"Georgie, no. It's too dangerous."

Georgie pushed the paper against him, "I don't care. We are taking down this operation and this is the best way to do it."

Part Three:

The Port Charles sun was setting, the moon was already peaking out against the darkening sky. Maxie stepped out of the MetroCourt and came face to face with her husband. He stood in front of his car, holding a bouquet of roses. "Okay, so when are you going to tell me what this is all about?" She hoped her voice didn't give away her fear.

Logan just smiled and took her hand in his before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

Maxie was surprised. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed like this. The last time her heart beat this way. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Logan."

"Maxie, tonight its about you and me." He opened the car door for her, before going around to his side.

Maxie leaned back in her seat, off in the distance she could see the moon reflecting on the water. It was calming and she wondered if maybe it was a sign that the end she was predicting for her marriage was false. That perhaps, she Maxie Jones, now Hayes could have a happy ending.

Georgie went out the backdoor and stepped into the backyard. The moon was shining bright tonight as she closed her eyes. Her mind bringing her back to that night five years ago when she was told the WSB wanted her as an agent.

She had just finished up her shift at Kelly's and was on her way to meet up with Spinelli at the coffee shop, when her gut instinct told her to stop and turn around. That was when she saw him. She hadn't seen him since she was a very little girl. It had been so long in fact she didn't know what to call him. So she paused and looked at him as he came out of the shadows and smiled, "Hi Georgie."

She was stiff for a moment, "Dad?"

"Wasn't so sure you'd call me that." Frisco Jones got closer, hoping his daughter would hug him. And she did. She hugged him tighter then he ever thought possible.

"What are you doing here? Why are you hiding in the shadows?" She pulled away, "I need to call Maxie. She'll never believe it."

"Wait." Frisco took her cell from her hand, "I'm here to see you and just you."

"Why?" Georgie wasn't sure she wanted to hear anymore.

Frisco took out an envelope, "The WSB, well they've kept an eye on you girls. You're studies, what you excel at." He handed it to Georgie.

She opened it, "Is this for real?"

Frisco nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"I mean I have time to think about this right?"

Frisco reached out to his daughter, "You're heart will tell you the answer."

Georgie looked at the letter again, "When do I start?"

"Soon, you'll be very deep undercover. So deep that no one can find you. I might not even be able to." He warned her. "And because of that, well just read the last paragraph."

Georgie held the letter under the street lamp, "The black and white ball, Friday night. Everyone will be their. Everyone could see, witness rather."

"Are you sure about this Georgie?" Frisco asked his daughter, knowing he was about to bring her into a world where she could never have a normal life, or a normal love.

Georgie looked at the letter, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Now she sat on the lawn of a backyard she really didn't know, and was looking at her sisters house. Wondering, who Maxie had married, was that little girl really hers, what was the child's name, who the father was? All these questions she shouldn't need to even fathom. She should know. She should've been here. But if had been, then who would she be now?

The back door of Maxie's house opened and a young man came out. A moment later the porch light flickered on. Their in a silhouette stood Damian Spinelli.

From her spot in the yard Georgie felt her heart racing. Had he married her sister? Was that their child?

"Oh Goddess in the Moonlight, why do you haunt me so?" He asked, speaking has he did years ago. Before he grew up, stopped smoking, cut back on the sugar and focused on a real career.

Georgie heard him, his voice carrying in the still of the night. Everything was falling into place. Maybe Tom was right, maybe this would be a chance for her to no longer be under cover, a chance to escape the WSB and start a new life, and perhaps recapture her old one.

"Damian, come on inside. It's freezing, and Gigi wants you to read her a story." A female voice called out, but that wasn't Maxie's voice.

"Coming Serena!" Damian looked up at the sky once more, "Sweet Dreams Faithful Friend."

Gigi Hayes was a very happy four year old. She had a wonderful Mommy and Daddy, and a really cool Aunt Serena and soon-to-be Uncle Damian. She also had an Aunt Georgie, that she was named after. But that's all she knew, that and Georgie went away in November. That's why her Mommy was always so sad this time of year. Yet tonight, Gigi noticed that Uncle Damian was sad too. "Tell me a story Uncle Damian!" Gigi pleaded as she crawled into her bed.

Damian sat on the bed and looked at her, she reminded him of Georgie. Who knew a romance that had barely even started could effect your life so much? "What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"A happy one. Nothing about saving angels and fair lady's from evil-doers."

Damian smiled, "Okay, let's see. Once Upon a Time, their was a princess named Georgie. One night at a ball, she met her prince charming. They danced the night away. Then just before the clock stuck midnight, she turned him, smiled and kissed him."

Gigi was enthralled in his story, "But then, after they kissed she said fair well, she was really an angel, sent back to earth to have one perfect night."

"What happened to the prince?" Gigi hugged her stuffed bear tightly.

"Well, he later met another princess, one who brought calm and serenity into his life. And after years of waiting they got married and had lots of babies."

"Yay!" Gigi declared and looked at her bear, "You hear that Frisco?"

Damian pulled her covers up, "Get some sleep."

Gigi sighed and scooted down under the covers, cuddling her bear.

Damian got up and turned off the main light, leaving the night light on for her.

Serena greeted him in the hallway, "Lots of babies, huh?"

"Maybe, who knows what the future holds."

Serena wrapped her arms around his waist, "Come on, lets go watch a movie."

Georgie opened her web browser and immediately went to the PC Herald website and looked up her sister, only one article came up following Georgie's 'death'.

**Maxie Jones to wed Logan Hayes**

"You have got to be kidding me." She shook her head and then tried looking up Maxie Hayes, the most notable one caught Georgie's eye immediately.

**Maxie and Logan Hayes Welcome Baby Girl**

Georgie scanned the article, picking up on the keywords, including seeing that Maxie had named her daughter Georgie after her. She felt tears in her eyes before rubbing her forehead, this was going to be a lot more difficult then she imagined.

Logan opened the door to the room he'd gotten for the evening. He'd snuck in earlier and set some things up, he was going to prove to Maxie that he was here for her forever. A few candles were lit and flowers were around the room.

"What is all of this?" Maxie took in her surroundings, not sure what to make of this. Logan was surprising her and she just didn't know what to think of any of it.

"I felt like doing something special." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Maxie could feel his breath on her neck, it sent a shiver down her back. "Why?"

"Because I love you, you're my wife and you deserve a night to be a woman, not just a mother."

Maxie felt tears brimming her eyes. "Logan, please can we stop pretending. We've been doing this for years." She broke away from him.

"Maxie, I'm not pretending." He didn't raise his voice, he just looked in her eyes, pleading with her for a moment.

"Can you honestly tell me that if Lulu gave you that come and get me look once more, you wouldn't run to her? That you're happy being married to me?" She couldn't believe he was. If he was, then it was only a matter of time until he wasn't and left, like her father, her mother and in some weird way like her sister.

"Maxie, I couldn't care less about Lulu." He cupped her face in his hands, "Sure, when you and I got married I still had feelings for her. But let me tell you something, I should've told you a long time ago. The night Gigi was born, I saw her at the hospital. I was at the nursery, watching Gigi sleeping. I told her, that she could never have my heart again. It had already found its home, with you and Gigi."

"So you weren't jealous when Lulu married Neil Scanlon?"

"No, not one bit." He smiled, "Serena was more jealous then anyone else. But Neil was her childhood sweetheart."

Maxie smiled, "So really, what was tonight about?"

Logan pushed her bangs away from her eyes, "I wanted you to know Maxie, that I love you. You and Gigi are my world. Nothing and no one is going to change that. And I will do whatever it takes to prove that to you."

Maxie looked in her husbands eyes, really for the first time in years. She knew he was telling the truth. He had been all this time, she just hadn't been able to see it till now.

"Georgie!" Damian sat straight up from where he'd been laying on the couch having fallen asleep during the movie.

Serena opened her eyes and couldn't help but sigh, "Again?"

Damian nodded and stood up pacing, "Its just different this year. I can't put my finger on it though."

"Like I tell you, relax. This will pass, maybe this year it has to be this _intense_ so that it can start to fade." Serena suggested, though she wasn't sure that would really work.

"You're probably right. It'll fade, it always does." Yet he couldn't help but wonder why Georgie dying in his arms haunted him more then Jolene, but Jolene ultimately died when her life support was cut off, not in his arms. Georgie was like a wham, bam kind of thing. One moment full of life and promise, the next gone before anyone could say goodbye.

Part Four:

"Tom!" Georgie cried out from her bedroom as she studied several wigs.

"What?" He stood in the doorway, a baby blue towel wrapped around his waist.

Georgie looked up, not even surprised by her partner appearing half naked in front of her. "Which wig makes me look the least like myself?"

"The red one." He pointed to the long haired one she'd held p. "How can I returned to what I was doing?"

"Yeah, whatever." She adjusted the wig, with the right make-up even Maxie wouldn't know it was her.

Tom sighed, "Ya know, if you were my wife I'd be more sexually frustrated then I already am."

Georgie looked over confused until she realized he was just wearing a towel. "Tom, we've been partners for four years. If I haven't jumped you yet, why would I now?"

"I'm just saying."

"I know what your saying. But I thought you said love was for fools?"

Tom smiled at that memory. They had been up all night in the middle of the Arizona desert, celebrating having just busted a huge ring of artifact poachers who'd been stealing Native American pots and other things hidden in the desert. It was also the one time Tom mentioned ever being in love.

"Just because Rena broke your heart shouldn't keep you out of the whole world that love can bring you." Georgie broke him from his memories with that statement.

Tom rolled his eyes, "Next mission, I swear I'm getting a new partner!"

"No you won't. You adore working with me far too much."

The air was crisp, filled with the kind of chill that makes you crave hot apple cider, a warm blanket and a great novel. Serena breathed it in as she sat on the front porch of her brothers home.

The sun would begin to rise soon, but for now she watched the way the moonlight was reflecting on the frost covered lawns. Choosing to focus on that, rather then on the fact that her fiancé was focused on another woman—even though she was dead.

Obviously Georgie had meant a lot to Damian. Everyone said he matured with her death. Returning to school and becoming an adult.

Serena couldn't fault that. She had loved and lost before as well. Only her past love just up and left one day after he'd finished Med-School. And once in a while, Serena would look up at the night sky and wonder what happened to him.

Damian sat at the window of Maxie and Logan's room watching the sunrise. He couldn't help but be a bit voyeuristic at the moment and looked in the yards of the neighbors.

A woman in her early twenties stood in the backyard of the house directly behind as she did her morning Yoga.

Something abut the shape of her face and the curves of her body, "Faithful Friend?" escaped his lips so softly he wasn't sure he'd said it.

"Just my imagination playing tricks on me." He told himself before seeing Gigi sneak into the room.

"Where's Daddy and Mommy?"

"Special breakfast just for them." He looked up and saw Serena in the doorway and smiled, "Who wants pancakes?"

"I do!" Gigi cried before racing out of the room.

Damian gave Serena a soft smile, "If the nightmares don't end after the anniversary of her death, I'll make an appointment with Dr. Winters."

"You don't have to. Not for me at least."

"Yes I do, I also have to do it for me too."

Georgie walked back into the house and sat at the laptop and began a search on Damian Spinelli, wondering just how much had really changed over the last five years.

**Official opening of Jackal Tech Support**

**Engaged! Damian Spinelli and Serena Baldwin**

The last article title tore at her heart. She had to remind herself that she died in his arms, years had gone by. He had to fall in love. At least it wasn't Lulu.

"Are you sure about applying for a job at The Outlaw?" Tom adjusted his tie before pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I am." She got up and took a yogurt from the fridge.

Tom glanced at the screen before going in for a closer look. He felt his stomach twist in knots. This might be harder then he thought.

Logan was thrilled, last night had been perfect. This morning, when he looked into his wife's eyes he knew she believed him when he told her, he loved her. When he walked into his office he saw Damian working on the system he had been creating. "Hey, how was Gigi last night."

"A perfect angel, as always." He looked up, "Weirdest thing though, I could've sworn I saw Georgie in your neighbors backyard this morning."

Logan rubbed his forehead, "Damian, not this again. Remember two years ago when we were in New York City because we swore Lulu was in trouble because of her past with Zacchara, and you swore you saw Georgie in Chinatown?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And you know it can't be."

Damian sighed, "I know, but I've been thinking that something just wasn't right about that night."

Logan sighed, "Listen, I know you are the most protective and loyal person in the world. But you couldn't protect her and that has eaten away at you for years, so you find these threads of hope to make you feel better about it. That's what this is, a thread of hope."

"Hope springs eternal." Damian closed his laptop. "I'll be back, I need coffee."

Just as Damian was leaving, a red haired woman knocked on the open office door, "I'm here about the ad in the paper." She spoke with a fake British accent.

Logan looked up, "Come in. I'm Logan Hayes, the owner. Do you have a resume."

She handed it to him. She pushed her sunglasses down just enough to study him. It had been years since she'd seen him. After reading the articles on line she still couldn't believe he was married to her sister.

"Wow, impressive. I do need a bar manager. We can go on a trial basis and see how things go. We're new so we don't really know what to expect."

"Understandable." Georgie nodded and studied the pictures on the desk, "You're wife?"

Logan looked at the picture of Maxie, "Yeah, she's the best."

Georgie was glad she had the sunglasses on, otherwise Logan would see the startled expression filling them. "She's very pretty."

"Yes she is, thankfully our daughter Gigi takes after her in the looks department." Logan looked at the resume once again, "Felicia, how about you come by tomorrow afternoon and we can go over the bar and specialty drinks."

"Perfect." Georgie smiled; maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

Part Five:

Maxie opened the back door, "Gigi Hayes, come inside!" She searched the back yard and her eyes settled on the fence, someone had moved into the quite house. She could see the lights and something drew her to the fence, just as Tom Hardy stepped into the backyard stretching.

He froze for a moment, his childhood best friend just across from him. He smiled, "Afternoon."

"Afternoon." Maxie responded, "Do I know you?"

"Only if you're childhood best friend was Tommy Hardy." He smiled noting the recognition on Maxie's face.

"Tommy? That can not be you!"

"It is, how are you Maxie?"

"I'm as good as I can be. What are you doing here?"

He looked back at the house, "My wife, Felicia and I just moved to town. I got a position at General Hospital."

"Congratulations. How long have you been married?"

"Seems like forever. So what about you, what are you doing these days?"

Maxie looked over at her daughter who was playing in a pile of leaves, "Besides being a Mom to the best little girl in the world, I'm married to get this Scott Baldwin's son, and a VIP Concierge at the MetroCourt."

"That hotel that replaced the PC Hotel, right?"

"That's the one." Maxie glanced back at Gigi, "I have to get her dinner. We'll catch up soon."

Tom nodded, though he had a feeling nothing would really beside until the night her husband's club opened. And then all of Port Charles would know that he and her sister were WSB agents. He looked back at the house, he could see Georgie in the kitchen. He knew deep down inside she wanted her cover blown, just as much as he did.

He went back inside to get his keys before having to return to the hospital. "Hey, how did the interview go?"

"Felicia Hardy, has the job." Georgie smiled looking over towards her sisters house.

"Hey, Georgie. Make me a promise."

"Anything."

Tom was glad he said that, "If you blow your cover as an agent, would you blow mine as well?"

"Why would you want that?"

"Same reason as you." He tossed his keys in the air and then walked out of the house.

Serena Baldwin walked out of the hospital into the cool evening air. Off in the distance someone had a fire going, and the scent filled the air. Right now she had plenty of ideas on how to spend her evening. She could curl up on the couch reading, drinking a warm cider. Or taking a bubble bath, perhaps with Damian. Or even better spending the night in bed with him.

All the ideas warmed her and put her in a semi-daze as she began walking towards the parking lot. And then she stopped. The form coming towards her was too familiar. "Tommy?" She called out as the street light graced his face.

He stopped. He knew she was in town. He'd seen her name in the article Georgie had googled. But seeing her, right here in front of him was something entirely different. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

He looked up at General Hospital, "I work here to."

"Finally settling down, huh?" Bitterness filled her voice, "Ya know what. Just don't get in trouble okay? I don't want to have to be your attorney or anything."

"Don't worry, the only reason you'll have to see me is if you want to see me." Tom walked passed her and into the ER.

Damian lit the candles on the mantle, just as Serena came in. She was tense, from her run in with her past. But the moment she saw her fiancé trying to set a perfect evening she melted. "What's all this?"

"I thought we could use a night, just us." He gestured around the room. He had found her favorite throw to wrap up in when watching a movie and on the coffee table were three of her favorite DVD's.

"Oh Damian." She wrapped her arms around him before kissing him. Remembering the second his lips met hers that this was it. This was magic. This was love. It made her toes curl and her heart race. "Let's forget the movies and heat up the hot tub."

He raised his eye brows, "You sure?"

"Very sure." She kissed him again before leading him out to the patio and the hot tub.

Georgie went over the latest information that had been gathered and realized that she'd have to be keeping a very close eye on one of the bartenders and a waiter at the club. They would be the ones with the microchip. But she couldn't bust them, and end this until they traded off.

It drove her nuts, she just wanted this case done and over with. She wanted out of Port Charles, sooner rather then later. Cause the longer she stayed here, the harder it was going to be to leave. Every time she got a glimpse of her sister and niece she wanted to break her silence.

Someone began knocking at the door, Georgie had no idea who it would be. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair.

She about died when she opened the door and finally sighed, "Daddy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Frisco Jones walked into the house, "Oh, you know. I always check up on you right before the bust."

Georgie crossed her arms after closing the door. "Daddy, be real." She took the towel off, "You're afraid I'm going to blow my cover."

"Well, its Port Charles, you're sharing a fence with your sister, and working for your brother-in-law undercover."

"You put me on this case." She shook her head, "I think you want me to blow my cover. Because you never had the chance to get out. This could be mine."

"Georgie, I'm not saying that."

She kissed his cheek, "Daddy, whatever happens, will happen. Now go pretend you came to visit you're only living daughter and you're granddaughter."

"Maxie can't know I'm here."

"Daddy, go visit her or I won't speak to you the rest of the assignment."

Frisco sighed, "I'll be back in five minutes. Maxie will slam the door in my face."

Maxie came down the stairs, the house was quite. Logan was still at the club and Gigi had just fallen asleep. Just as she turned on the television to catch her favorite entertainment show when someone began knocking at the door.

As she opened it, she froze. "Dad?"

"Hi Honey. May I come in?"

Part Six:

It was a colorless sunset in the background behind Frisco Jones. His oldest daughter looked at him with complete shock.

"What are you doing here?" Maxie kept the door open only as much as she needed to see him.

"A Father can't visit his kid?" Frisco was nonchalant about it.

"Well you barely have my whole life, and I think the only time Georgie had seen you was when she was a baby."

"I'm retiring from the WSB." He hadn't even told Georgie yet, but had a feeling this was her last mission as well.

Maxie looked thoroughly disgusted with her father, "So what now, you want to be a part of my life, of Gigi's life? You weren't even at Georgie's funeral. God, even Mom showed up for it."

"I was their."

"Whatever."

"You had brown hair, you work a cardigan over your black dress. It was Georgie's favorite color. He paused, sucking on his lips, holding back emotion. "You got up and tried to talk about her. How she was born in Luke Spencer's old blues club, how you wanted to name her Georgie, how much she had really loved Dillon and some guy you called Spinelli had made her happy in those last few days."

"Why didn't you let me know you were their?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I figured you'd be mad at me and tell me to leave."

Maxie shrugged, "You're right. I probably would have."

"So do you think we can try to be family?"

"Is this really your last mission?"

"Yeah, once its done, I'm out of the WSB, forever."

Maxie wanted to believe her father, really she did. Yet part of her wasn't sure he wouldn't run off like he had so many times before.

Georgie sat on the couch, every once in a while glancing at Maxie's house, wondering if her Father had gotten in or spent his entire time on the porch getting a lecture. She looked at her cell phone and couldn't help but wonder what the chances were _his_ number was still the same.

She knew this was wrong, she knew this was risky. If she had the guts to speak he might recognize her voice. He might be able to trace the number to her.

"What do I really have to loose?" She closed her eyes and thought back to the time of Kelly's when they shared a waffle.

From memory she dialed his old cell phone number, just wondering if perhaps he would answer.

"The Jackal Tech Support." Damian's voice filled her ears.

Georgie froze, "I'm sorry I must've dialed the wrong number."

"No problem, have a good night."

After a moment Georgie just stared at the phone, his voice was still the same. It gave her chills.

Damian looked at the phone again, confused. Serena had gone to bed, and he'd stayed up to work on the project for Logan. For a moment he was sure he'd heard Georgie's voice. He had to get her out of his head, once and for all, or he was going to loose Serena. She was more jealous of a ghost then she was of Lulu who was alive.

He looked at the number that had called him, and realized that just to settle his sometimes neurotic mind he had to track it.

After several moments for searching he came up with a name, Anna Senoj. Something about it was just familiar, but he couldn't figure it out.

Tom Hardy came up to the nurses station on the tenth floor, and smile at his cousin. "Hey Liz."

"Hey." She perked up, "What's wrong, you look sad."

"What do you know about Serena Baldwin?"

Liz shrugged, "Besides that she's the hospital attorney and engaged to _the jackal_, not much."

"The jackal?"

"Years ago, before he matured he would describe himself in third person. Everyone he came in contact with had nick names. Like my husband was Stone Cold."

"And what does he do?"

"Computer Tech support. He's doing really well."

Tom nodded, "Anything else?"

"No, only that its kinda weird, she arrived in town the same night that Damian's girlfriend died."

"Thanks." He started to walk away.

"Wait, why are you asking?"

"I met her earlier, just curious."

"Oh hey, are you going to the opening of The Outlaw tomorrow?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Damian looked at the number again and hit send. He had to figure out why this woman Anna Senoj reminded him of Georgie.

"Hello?" Her voice answered, confused.

"Yes, sorry is this Ana Senoj?"

She cleared her throat, "Yes, this is she. Whose this?" But she knew it was him. He had tracked her phone.

"This is David Jackal, I was just wondering if you'd be interesting in subscribing to the New York Times." He made a face realizing this was a stupid idea.

"Um, no thank you." She hung up.

Damian looked at his phone, that was Georgie's voice. He knew it, but how?

Part Seven:

"Are you sure that your ready for this?" Frisco asked as he looked at the two young WSB agents.

"Dad, this is routine. What could go wrong?" Georgie looked in the mirror adjusting her red wig.

"Both of your covers get blown." Though Frisco knew that both were at the very least subconsciously hoping for that.

"Frisco, I doubt that will happen. After tonight I say my wife Felicia didn't want to stay in Port Charles after what happened."

Frisco sighed, it was going to be a very long night. "Lets hope so."

Georgie picked up her purse, "Gotta go, I promised Logan I would be at the club in ten minutes."

Maxie looked around the club. She was flooded with memories. She hadn't been in here since around the time her mother married Mac. The floor plan was the same, but everything had been updated. Standing here, gave her chills however.

"What do you think?" Logan asked just as Mac Scorpio walked in.

Mac looked around, himself amazed at the transformation that had taken over. "Its amazing."

"Exactly, what I was going to say." Maxie gave Logan a kiss and continued to take in everything around her.

"Felicia, you're here. Great." Logan looked at Georgie.

Mac and Maxie both turned, each half expecting to find the girls mother.

"Mr. Hayes." Georgie smiled, her heart racing as she looked at Maxie and Mac, who'd been more of a father then Frisco during childhood.

"This is my wife Maxie and her step-father Mac."

"Its nice to meet you both." Georgie tried to avoid eye contact with both of them.

Maxie felt a chill shoot through her body as she caught eye contact with this woman for just a moment. Her eyes were just like Georgie's. "Tell me are you married?"

"Yes, he's a Doctor at General Hospital."

"Really, who?" Mac was curious about this young woman.

Georgie smiled a smile of a proud wife, "Dr. Tom Hardy."

"We're neighbors!" Maxie exclaimed, "Tommy and I grew up together."

"We'll have to have you over sometime." Georgie looked over at the bar, suspect one was wiping down the stemware. "Excuse me, I should get to work."

After Georgie left them Mac looked at his step-daughter, "Did you get a weird sense of de-ja vu?"

"Something like that, Felicia seemed familiar in some way I can't even put my finger on."

"Baby Bird to Papa Bird." Georgie was off in the corner watching for the exchange.

"What's the status Baby Bird?"

"Suspects one and two exchange glances trying to get closer to each other."

Across the room Tom was listening with his ear piece. Keeping his eyes on the two.

Frisco was outside, waiting for the moment he could rush in, and hope nothing would go wrong that could ruin this for either Georgie or Tom.

"Papa Bird are you ready?" Georgie saw the first one dig out a white envelope from his pocket.

"Ready Baby Bird."

"Action." Georgie informed him just as the exchange went into play.

"Freeze!" Frisco aimed his gun at the two, but one of them had pulled his own out, and shot Frisco.

Maxie screamed, Logan and Damian were holding her back.

Georgie drew her own gun. "Put down your weapon." Her real voice bounced off the walls of the room.

"Why should I?"

"Because its two, against one." Tom stood behind the two with his own gun drawn.

Elizabeth glanced at Patrick and shrugged, No one except the four in the midst of this stand off knew what was going on.

"Who are you freaks?" The gun-less one asked.

"Agent Georgie Jones, of the WSB." She moved closer, "And the fellow behind you is my partner, Tom Hardy. Now drop your gun."

The guy did both, she and Tom each handcuffed one. Tom started to take the suspects out when Maxie grabbed Georgie's arm, "Who the hell are you?"

"Maxie not right now." Georgie looked down at her father, "Patrick, Elizabeth help me."

Patrick and Elizabeth both broke out of the shock of the moment, and got down on the floor by Frisco.

Georgie removed his shirt and then smacked her father's arm as soon as she saw the bullet proof vest. "Daddy, get up!"

Frisco opened his eyes, "Oops, that wasn't how I expected that to happen."

Maxie looked at her father and then at her sister, "Daddy, what the hell is going on? Who is she?"

Georgie looked at her father and removed the wig, "Maxie, its me, Georgie."

Maxie shook her head and grabbed Damian. "No, because Georgie died. Five years ago tonight!" She pointed to Damian, "In this mans arms."

Logan pulled Maxie off of Damian and pulled her into him as she began sobbing.

"Its complicated Maxie. But its really me, Georgie."

Damian looked at her, "Faithful Friend? Goddess in the Moonlight?" bitterness filled his voice.

"Spinelli, please let me explain."

He was backing away, going back towards his fiancé who was equally awestruck suddenly realizing why Tom had left all those years ago. "No one has called me Spinelli in five years. It's Damian."

"Damian, relax." Serena felt her stomach turn, sure she understood why Tom up and left. He had joined the WSB, but what was worse was that Georgie Jones appeared to be alive. She was already enough of a problem as a ghost, as a memory, but what would happen now that she was real, tangible, standing and breathing, calling Damian, Spinelli?

Georgie looked around the room. She had never expected any of this to happen. She never thought she would actually state her name, out herself as a WSB agent. Especially in front of her sister Maxie, on the anniversary of the night she faked her death in Spinelli's arms.

Damian took Serena's hand and led her out, "Let's go home Serena."

"Whatever you want Damian."

Georgie looked over at Logan and Maxie as everyone else disburse. Frisco had gone outside to deal with the guys. "Please, let me explain."

Logan shook his head, "I think we've had enough excitement for tonight." He paused before saying her name. "Georgie."

Frisco came back in, "Come on Georgie, we have work to do." He looked at Maxie, "I meant what I said at your house. I'll tell you everything as soon as I can."

Maxie watched as they walked out. "That was _really_ Georgie, right?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah, that was really you're sister."

"Why?" was all Maxie could ask before she started crying again.

Part Eight:

The morning sky warmed Damian's face as he sat on a bench on the wharf, watching the sunrise over Wyndamere, just as he had five years ago. The black and White Ball, the night Anthony Zacchara and Sonny Corinthos mob war ended many innocent and not so innocent lives. Nikolas Cassadine had in a fit of rage killed his cousin Sam, Cooper Barrett had killed Nadine, whom he believed to be Lulu in a dark stairwell on his real bosses orders. Yet the one that had always stuck with Damian, the one that haunted him at night and in his relationship with Serena, was the death of Georgie Jones. Who had taken her last breath in his arms, or so he thought.

Now he knew who Anna Senoj was, it was Georgie. But why? She had used him, their friendship, the romantic undertones they both shared as a stage to fake her death. Ever since last night when she outted herself as a WSB agent, his mind had been spinning. So many questions ran through his mind, but he knew the only way to get answers would not only cause himself heartbreak, but Serena as well.

He and Serena should be if not celebrating then commemorating today, a morning sunrise very much like this. Only then did he believe his faithful friend had died, now she was alive.

"I had a feeling you would be here." Her voice sent a chill down his spine, before he looked up and saw her against the pink and orange glow of the morning.

"I anticipated you and Dr. Hardy would be onto the next adventure."

She took a step forward, but only a step. "We are, sort of."

"What does that mean?" He looked away back at Spoon Island, with the early morning fog rolling against its hills.

"It means that both Tom and I broke our covers last night. Our covers had us at times deep in some very dangerous situations." She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I expected you to be mad. I expected that from everyone. I want to apologize though for whatever trauma my death in your arms caused you."

He stood up; sparks of anger, a passionate anger resonated in him producing a hyper-active energy he hadn't experienced in years, "Trauma? How about the haunting every night this time of year? I dream about the moment I thought you died. Two years ago, Logan and I were in Chinatown, I could've sworn I saw you on a street corner, waiting for the light to change. And Serena," He slowed again taking in this moment, "She's been jealous of how your spirit and memory have haunted me. Who knows how she'll feel now that your flesh and bones."

After he returned to his seat, Georgie sat next to him. "You did see me in China town." Her words hung heavy in the morning air. "Why I did all of this is so simple, but so complicated."

Damian stood up, "Explain it to Maxie. She needed you a lot."

"Maxie needs time to cool off."

He looked down at her, "Five years ago today I sat on that bench and watch the sunrise over spoon island, I thought any chance of discovering a girl that could love me, vanished with your last breath. But that morning I met a ray of sunshine. I met Serena."

Georgie tried to smile, "We are far from the same people the night of the Black and White Ball. We're adults now, if we want to be—or not."

"Yes, well a lot happens to make us Adults." He started towards the steps, "See you around, Faithful Friend."

"Same to you, Spinelli." She couldn't bring herself to call him Damian.

Maxie sat on the front porch, it was a foggy morning rolling in. She held her coffee mug close to her body, trying to warm herself. Everything from last night kept replaying in her mind. How could her sister be alive, and stayed away all these years?

"You should talk to her." Logan came out, "Come in, I'm making breakfast and Gigi will be up soon."

Maxie just looked off in the distance, "Georgie is really alive."

Logan sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, "Like I said, talk to her."

She pressed her body against his, enjoying the warmth he was emitting. "How do you talk to someone who's been dead for the last five years?"

"You tell her how you feel, you yell, cry, laugh, whatever emotions come out when you see her." He stroked her hair, "You let her know how you've felt, what she's missed, and tell her why you needed her here with you all that time."

She sighed, "I'm jealous of her." She confessed.

"Why?"

Maxie looked up at him, "She has gotten to spend the last five years hanging out with our Dad. She's gotten time with him that I never have and we never had as children. She has a real relationship with him."

Logan kissed the top of her head, "Tell her that then."

"I will. I'll talk to her later today. I promise."

"Good." He went to the door, "Please come in and have breakfast, it'll only make Gigi worry if you're sitting out here."

Part Nine:

Maxie found herself laughing as she watched her husband and daughter in the front yard.

Gigi couldn't resist jumping in the pile of leaves her father created. Plus it was making her mother laugh.

It was a perfect Saturday afternoon. Logan didn't have to work yet, and just watching Gigi with him had made Maxie's day. That's was until she saw her lying, breathing sister round the corner with what looked to be a pie in her hands.

Logan saw his sister-in-law, "Talk to her Maxie, who knows maybe that's what you both need."

Georgie stood at the front of the walk, "Maxie, may we talk?"

Maxie looked from her sister to her husband, to her daughter and then back to her sister again, "Sure, come on in."

Georgie came down the path, watching as he sister picked up her coffee mug and walked into the house. She followed, and something in this life long shadow of her sister felt comforting. "Its lovely Maxie." Georgie looked around the hallway, peeking into the living room, catching her eyes on the family photos including once of a pregnant Maxie marrying Logan.

"Thank you." Maxie entered the kitchen, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Actually, I'm fine." Georgie hovered near the door.

"You can have a seat, I won't bite. I promise."

"I know you won't. I'm just nervous Maxie. I never thought I'd see you again."

"When do you leave?" Maxie refilled her coffee mug before adding a spoonful of sugar.

Georgie put the pie on the counter and looked out the window, towards her yard. "I don't."

Maxie paused and looked up, "You don't? But your cover is blown, you're case is closed, shouldn't you be on to the next one?"

"Technically yes. However, I quit the WSB, so did Dad and Tom. Our superior was a bit peeved, but none of us wanted to be in hiding anymore. I was sick of all the lies, the secrets, and not being here for you."

Maxie tossed her spoon in the sink, "When did you know you were leaving? When did you know the WSB wanted you?"

Georgie studied her nails, "A few days before I left. I was walking on the docks after work at Kelly's once night and Dad popped out of the shadows. He said I had to make my decision soon, and in a split second I did. I went with this crazy thing, and I would do it again. I've helped do so many good things Maxie, plus what girl wouldn't want to spend time with the father she never knew."

Maxie nodded, "I understand, but will Damian?"

"Spinelli?"

"Wow, it has been a long time." Maxie sat at the kitchen table, "After you _died_, he matured. He started to talk like a normal human, became a bit more friendly, I mean gosh he and Logan are friends now."

"How did you and Logan?"

"Remember that deal, bet whatever you want to call it Logan and I had?"

Georgie nodded.

Maxie let out a long sigh, "A few days after your funeral, I found out I was pregnant. I knew it wasn't Coops, that it was Logan's. Amazingly enough it was Lulu who encouraged him to stand by me. Scott his father insisted we get married. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with him before Gigi was born, and spent most of my marriage waiting for the moment he left me for Lulu."

"Oh Maxie, I wish I could have been here."

Maxie stood up, "You could've, but you proved to be Frisco's daughter, in someway I guess I did to."

"I'm here now, I'm not leaving Port Charles again."

"You're a secret agent Georgie, what are you going to become now?"

"Probably a cop."

"You have a lot of people to apologize to."

Georgie sighed, "I know. I figured you were the most important. I guess I should call Mom."

Maxie smirked, "Probably so, or you could wait until Thursday for Thanksgiving Dinner. She's suppose to be in town for it."

"Really? Who else will be here?"

"Mom, Dad, Frisco, You, Logan, Gigi, myself, Serena and Damian."

"I hurt him a lot didn't I?"

Maxie nodded, "Yeah, it took him a while to let himself get truly close to Serena, you were the second one to die in his arms. He thought he was cursed. Plus, he has dreams of you, every November. Its like you've been haunting him and Serena is _so_ jealous."

"Of a memory?"

Maxie shook her head, "No, of what Damian feels for you. Of this whole relationship that was probably meant to be more then what it was, just one night."

"So I should probably watch it around Serena, huh?"

"Yeah, I would."

Damian burst into the Morgan's penthouse and found Elizabeth sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Where's, Where's Stone Cold?"

She froze, he hadn't used Nicknames in years. "Jason had to go out of town. What's wrong Damian?"

"Georgie Jones is alive."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, so what? You're engaged to Serena, you're still getting married to her on Saturday right?"

"Unfinished business." Was all he could say as he sank down on the chair, part of him was comfortable in his former vocabulary and the other part of him was scared of what this all meant.

"Okay, well as someone whose had a former love return from the dead, I will say its never exactly how it was before. But the two of you were just starting, so I don't think you have to panic. Just calm down, everything will be okay."

"Serena is jealous."

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course she is. Georgie is your past, you're unfinished business. It's natural. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Once, on the docks. It doesn't matter, I'm fretting over nothing. She's probably already on to her next mission."

"Exactly, so you have nothing to worry about. I mean its not like all these years you've been in love with her."

Damian sunk down in his chair, "I mean, she can't be the same woman she was then, right?"

Elizabeth smiled, understanding where this was going. "Chances are no, but you're not the same man either. But I will tell you this, if you think something real is their and not with Serena, you owe it to both of them to be honest."

"This was so much easier, when she was a ghost."

Part Ten:

Felicia Scorpio-Jones studied her surviving daughters home. She hadn't been in Port Charles since the death of her younger daughter Georgie, which was quickly followed by the marriage of Maxie to Logan. Part of her had thought that she should've stuck around then, but Maxie pushed everyone away after she'd been forced to say goodbye to Georgie.

"Maybe we should take a picture so this moment can last forever." Frisco Jones watched his ex-wife with a smile.

"Does Maxie know you're here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I've been in town for a few weeks."

Felicia couldn't help but smile around Frisco, "Well when Maxie says she has a surprise—she means it. But how long are you here for?"

"Well I just bought the house behind Maxie and Logan's. I just completed my finally mission for the WSB."

"What on earth will you do?"

"I've got some projects." He looked at the house and caught both girls watching, "I think we should go inside."

"Crap." Georgie saw her parents coming down the path. "Okay, I'm going to hop the fence, tell Dad that Anan is baking pies. He'll know what you mean. I'll see you in the morning."

Before Maxie could say anything her sister was gone already, hopping the fence.

"Maxie?" Felicia called out as she put her bags down by the door.

Maxie came out and handed her mother a mug of hot cider. "Welcome Mom."

Felicia took the mug and hugged her daughter. "Where's Gigi?"

"Serena and Damian have her. They're talking her to see a stage production of _The Wizard of Oz_."

Felicia glanced at the photos in the hallway, stopping on one of the girls at Kelly's she turned to Frisco, "We should go to her grave before the sun sets."

Frisco was about to protest when Maxie spoke up, "Um Dad, Anna is at your place baking pies."

Felicia perked up, "Anna Devane?"

"No." Frisco knew this would be bad. "My former partner, well one of them. All three of us quit at once."

"Yeah Mom, guess who one of them was, little Tommy Hardy."

"Really, he didn't become a Doctor?"

"Actually he is, he's practicing at General Hospital." Frisco checked his watch, "Okay, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Maxie hugged her father and caught a concerned look from her mother. Once he left she caught her mother staring at the picture again. "Mom?"

"I miss her, I wish I was around more." She wiped her eyes before any tears could escape. "I wish she had a chance to really live her dreams."

"Mom, Georgie became an amazing woman. She had a wonderful first love. Trust me, wherever Georgie is right now, I bet she's pretty damn happy."

"That's an interesting way to put it."

"I know, but just trust me on this."

"And then Mommy told me that Aunt Georgie is going to stay in town." Gigi explained to her Aunt Serena and Damian as they sat at Kelly's having dinner.

Damian almost swallowed a piece of ice from his orange soda. Soda, another habit that had resurfaced lately.

"Really?" Serena was both surprised and sick to her stomach. She was getting married on Saturday, but could Georgie come between them?

"Yeah. She and Grandpa Frisco live behind us with Dr. Tom."

Damian watched Serena's reaction to the mention of Tom Hardy, "Are you excited to have Aunt Georgie back?"

"Its cool. She and Grandpa Frisco have cool stories."

Damian knew that until Serena saw him with Georgie she would be a nervous wreck, especially with the wedding on Saturday.

"Aunt Georgie!" Gigi got up and ran to her Aunt, hugging her legs.

Georgie was all smiled, until she saw Serena and Damian. "Spinelli, Serena."

"His name is Damian." Serena corrected her.

Georgie caught the hands off my man look from Serena. "Its an old habit. They die hard, just like great loves."

Could Tom have told her about them? "Yes well something's are meant to die, so others can live. And something's are better off dead."

"Like this conversation." Georgie gave Gigi a hug, "I'll see you in the morning. We'll watch the parade."

"Cool!" Gigi hadn't really noticed the tension. Damian however couldn't miss it.

Damian knew what he had to do, he had to make sure the past was the past and stayed that way, before he lost Serena.

The sky was dark, the moon was hiding and the air was chilled with a promise of snow to come soon. It was almost one in the morning, but Spinelli couldn't sleep. Every inch of his being was hoping she would have the same trouble and venture out.

"I knew I would see you tonight." The voice did not belong to Georgie, it belonged to Tom Hardy.

"Welcome Dr. Tom to the crisp, chilly, clearing solitude of the night."

"You talk like that around Serena?"

"Not really." He shrugged, "You and the Goddess of the Moonlight or rather the Faithful Friend are close, no?"

Tom smiled, "Georgie is my best friend. I'm grateful we both left the agency when we did. Ya kow she used to talk about you, I mean yeah Dillon would come up, but never with that look in her eyes."

"She discussed The Jackal?"

"See _this_ is the guy Georgie would talk about. Why are you so different around Serena?"

Spinelli shrugged again, "Why are you? I know who you are, and who you were to her."

"Touché." Tom looked at the water, "After I left Serena, I thought I'd made a mistake. But ya know what? I would do it again over and over. I've gotten to do **amazing** things for the world and I could _never_ take that back."

"I miss The Jackal." Spinelli confessed.

"One thing I've learned is you have to be true to yourself, before you can be true to others."

Part 11:

Damian adjusted his tie as he looked at his fiancé, "So, what errands do we have to do tomorrow for the wedding?"

Serena looked down at her planner, "Well, you have your tux, I have my dress, the bridal party is set, um just the rehearsal and our last night single."

"Good, we're all set then."

"Well," Serena turned to him, "True."

Damian rang the bell and almost immediately Felicia opened the door and let them in.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" She was all smiled, and Damian knew that no one had yet told her about Georgie. If she had, she would've been talking about it non-stop, as everyone else had in their own way.

"Same to you." Serena looked around, prepared to make sure that Georgie Jones, knew that Damian was taken.

"So, how is it seeing your daughter again?" Damian was searching to make sure Felicia knew about Georgie or not.

Felicia looked at the pictures, "I'm glad to have the chance to see Maxie and her family." She reached to touch Georgie's photographic face, "I miss Georgie though."

Serena poked Damian and gave him a look to stop.

"Yes well, those of us that knew her, miss her." Was all he said before the doorbell interrupted his speech.

Felicia opened the door, and saw Frisco and the hair of his younger partner behind him. "Happy Thanksgiving Felicia, I, well, I guess the only way to do this is to move out of the way." Frisco took a step to the left, revealing Georgie to her mother.

Felicia began to shake. Gasping for breath as she looked at her dead daughter, who was not-so-dead after all. "Georgie?"

"Hi Mom, long time no see?"

Maxie walked out from the kitchen, "I told you to wait until it was time for dinner, gosh Dad."

Felicia turned to Maxie, "You knew about this?"

"Dad made her do it." Maxie threw out putting Felicia's attention on her ex-husband.

"You made our daughter fake her death?"

"Wait." Georgie stood between her parents in peacemaker mode. She had practiced it enough as a teenager, forever Maxie was feuding with or between Dillon and his mother. "I made the choice to join the WSB. Dad did not force me to do it. I decided to go with it. I'm also the one that blew my cover."

Felicia paused, "Wait, this is your partner?"

Frisco nodded, "Yup, Georgie has been my partner for the past five years."

Serena leaned over to Damian, "Wow, this is more intense then when my Dad thought Lucy had lost it when she was positive she was a vampire slayer."

"But isn't that what her cousin Rafe told her?"

"Yeah well, he had to get locked up in the mental hospital after he kept trying to kill Kevin's daughter Livvie." Serena shook her head.

Logan came up behind his sister, "Okay, I think they just beat our family on who is crazier."

"Wait, give them a minute. I'm sure they'll really put us to shame."

"Okay new rule." Felicia looked at her daughters and ex-husband, "No one is allowed to fake their death again."

Logan tried to suppress a chuckle, "Okay, yeah they just really put us to shame."

"Look at this, a nuclear unit bonding after being split apart by atomic forces." Damian watched the family.

"What did you just say?" Serena crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, family bonding?"

Serena didn't like this, the man Damian had become was very quickly falling apart into the boy she had been enchanted with when she first came to town. It had to be because of Georgie being in town, and since she had no plans to leave this could prove to be far worse then she had originally thought.

The sun was producing a calming orange and pink glow on the backyard as Georgie sat on the back step of her sisters home with a mug of hot cider. Damian came out and sat next to her. "Well you're mother seemed to take it better then expected."

"Yeah, I think she took it the best out of everyone." She studied her beverage before looking at him, "You have changed so much."

"Perhaps yes, perhaps no. The Jackal will always be apart of me." He smiled, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being so dense five years ago. For not seeing what was right in front of me."

She smiled, "You did see, just in time."

"I've spent five years haunted by that night, trying to figure out how I could save you."

"And for that, I'm sorry." She put her mug down and turned to him. "I took only a few seconds to make the decision to join the WSB, and I wouldn't take it back. But I would do it differently. I wouldn't go away secretly with a fake death. Though, I'm not sure if Maxie could've handled knowing her father and sister were off, somewhere risking our lives. I know what it was like worrying, wondering about Frisco all my life. If I could've done something to make it easier on her, I would have."

"Have you contacted Dillon?"

"He's known for a few years." She confessed wrapping her sweatshirt around her tighter as the breeze picked up, "Its kinda hard not to tell your ex-husband when you're undercover as his assistant, trying to break up a plot to put subliminal messages in the music video he's directing."

"When did he find out?"

Georgie thought back for a moment, "The mission before we went to Chinatown."

"So he knew when he returned to town a year ago, before he went back to Hollywood."

"Yeah, he did." She turned to look at her old friend, "I'm surprised he kept it a secret. I figured he would've at least told Maxie."

"He never let on." Damian studied his hands, "If you hadn't of left, do you think you and I would've become more then friends?"

"That's what I wanted back then Spinelli, I mean Damian."

He put his hand up, "I know Serena gets _upset_ when you call me Spinelli, but it's fine. I promise."

"What would she do if I called you, The Jackal?"

"Scratch your eyes out." He let out a chuckle but part of him was afraid it might be true. "What is it you want now?"

"I want a life that's not full of secrets. A life where I can be Georgie Jones. I miss being Maxie's little sister. I want to fall in love again, to have a family."

Damian leaned in closer and smiled, "The Jackal believes it will happen for you."

"Thank you." She looked at the sunset and then down at her hands, "And what about you? Is this what you want? To marry Serena, to be the husband of a Lawyer?"

"Well, if its not. I better figure out soon, we're getting married on Saturday."

She felt her stomach twist and her heart felt as thought it had a bowling ball added to it. "Really? That soon, huh?"

"Five years in the making." He stood up and went to the door, "I'll see you around, Faithful Friend."

She waved as he went inside, "Or is it five years of waiting?" She wasn't really sure how she felt about the feelings or ideas running in her head and her heart, but if Georgie's gut was right, she couldn't let Spinelli marry Serena, ever.

Damian watched her from the window of the door for a moment, talking with her had been the most at peace he'd felt in a long time. He felt like his old self and his new self had merged into his _real_ self. He could be Damian, he could be The Jackal, but not until now had he ever felt he could be _both_.

The fact that it was Georgie that brought it out in him, scared him to no end.

Felicia closed the door of her granddaughter's room and saw her oldest daughter watching her. "So, how long did it take before you let Georgie in?"

"A few days." Maxie confessed, "I know I should've told you, but part of it felt like you had to see it to believe it, and that you should have the shock, we had."

Felicia nodded, "I understand. So how are things with you and Logan?"

Maxie smiled, "Perfect as perfect can be."

"I never thought I would hear you say that."

"Well, I finally stopped and listened and then looked around. Logan loves me. He's not leaving. We have a beautiful little girl, and a wonderful life. Plus my sister is back. What more could I ask for?"

"I'm happy for you Maxie. I'm glad you finally let him in."

"Me too."

Felicia hugged her, "Now, what are we going to do about your sister? I thought you were my trouble maker, maybe I was wrong."

Maxie giggled, "She surprised us all with this. That's for sure. Its too bad that Damian is marrying Serena, he and Georgie would be amazing together."

"Yes well, things have a way of working out the way they're meant to be."

"And that's why you're still married to Daddy and Mac?"

Felicia sighed, "Well, those were situations where we grew into different people."

"What if you become the person you once were?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Damian has been more like his old self, but mixed with his new self." Maxie explained, "Its like the best parts of both are coming out, now that Georgie is back."

"Well, let's hope that he figures it out before someone ends up with a broken heart."

Part Twelve:

Former WSB agent and Doctor Tom Hardy enjoyed the silence and darkness of Serena Baldwin's office. She would walk in at any moment to check her messages, she was a control freak and he was sure that hadn't changed.

As soon as he heard the door open, he had a satisfied smiled spread across his face. When the light came on that was what Serena saw.

"Checking your messages before the big day tomorrow?"

"Get the hell out, wait how did you get in here?" She glared at him, wishing she could burn a hole into him.

He was enjoying this, "Oh just something I picked up over the years."

"Like your bitch friend Georgie?"

He leaned back in her desk chair, "Insecurity is not a good color on you."

She took a few stems forward, hoping that would make him nervous, but it didn't. "She was enough of a pain as a memory, its just worse now that she's tangible."

"Your afraid he's going to leave you for her, aren't you?" He rose watching how the moonlight broke through the blinds.

"Of course not." Her heart was racing and began to feel like it would burst as he took each step closer.

"By the way, I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes, and everything he'd been hiding from swept over his body, engulfing him like a warm bath, capped off with a glass of champagne.

Serena knew this would be wrong, but it would also feel so good. With only a moment of hesitation Serena kissed Tom, just as she had the night she begged him not to leave, the night she realized he was her true love.

Georgie could not believe what she was doing, that she was really standing outside Spinelli's apartment, ready to make her intensions clear.

"Dispenser of wisdom, come in." Spinelli had opened the door before she knocked, he must have anticipated her visit.

"I want to apologize for whatever pain my supposed death cause you." She felt his eyes on her. Something was different, maybe it was because he'd used her nick name.

Spinelli watched her. This was a moment like so many others he had dreamed. He was without words as she soaked it all in.

Georgie took a deep breath, "Maxie and Logan say I haunted you, did I?"

"Yes." He took a sip from his bottle of orange soda, "Serena would kill me for drinking this. She is so afraid of dying you and never fulfilling all her dreams. So I keep a mini fridge in my office with my secret stash."

Georgie nodded, "For those moments when you want to get back apart of who you once where, right?"

"Exactly."

"The three of us would do that. Tom, My Dad and I. If it was feasible we'd send someone to get a whole strawberry-rhubarb pie from Kelly's. It's a taste of the past we could all focus on and hope for as our futures."

He studied her for a moment, "If I had woken up to your attractions before the ball, would you still have joined the WSB?"

"I think I would have, I can't imagine not having been an agent. But things would have been different." She confessed before looking at her cell phone, "I should go. You have a big day tomorrow."

This is how every dream ended, but he wouldn't allow reality to end this way, "Wait, don't go."

"Why should I stay?"

"Because I know this isn't a dream." He took a few steps closer, "You're real standing here in front of me."

"Yes, that I am." She felt nervous, mainly because she knew he wouldn't marry Serena tomorrow.

"And I'm just this goofy guy, standing in front of the bravest woman I know, pleading with her to follow her instincts, before I do."

"You might not like it." She warned, "I've changed a lot in five years."

"As have I Georgie." He was ready to jump out of his skin.

"Just remember, I warned you."

Damian Spinelli was ready for every possibility, except what happened. He was sure his Goddess in the Moonlight would kiss him.

Instead she smiled, "You know where to find me." Then she left.

So he was alone, the night before his wedding yearning for a woman that wasn't his fiancé. He did the only thing he could think of.

Logan coughed as he exhaled, "Maxie will kill me if she found out about this."

Spinelli watched the smoke that surrounded him. "I'm gonna make a mistake tomorrow."

"Do you love Georgie or Serena?"

"Georgie." Spinelli looked at the joint, the tip glowing. "I don't want to break Serena's heart."

Logan watched as his friend took a hit. "You'll hurt her worse if you leave her later."

"The once unworthy one makes sense."

Logan shook his head, "Just listen to your heart."

Part Thirteen:

Damian Spinelli looked at the suit he was suppose to wear when he married Serena later that afternoon. But the sight of it made him sick, or maybe that was just all the orange soda he had drank the night before. All he knew was that the idea of marrying Serena, no longer felt right. If he was going to be honest with himself, then it hadn't been right from the moment he discovered that Georgie was still alive.

How could he do this? Did he just leave? Could The Jackal walk away from the woman that had loved him for the past five years, to chase after another?

"Damian?" Serena's voice came from the other side of the door.

He pushed himself against the door, "Sweetest Serena, what brings you to my door."

Serena stood on the other side of the door, she should've had her hair done by now, her make-up perfected but she was plain Serena, well as plain as the daughter of Lucy Coe could be. "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"The tradition, we're not suppose to see each other."

Serena closed her eyes, holding back tears, "Just let me in Damian."

He opened the door, surprised that she looked normal, "Why have you not started to get ready?"

"When I was younger, Lucy and Kevin were engaged to get married but Lucy did something stupid that caused this accident, which caused me to go blind. By their wedding day, I was fine. I had glasses to protect my eyes from further damage, and I had a cane. I was suppose to be a flower girl—with Maxie and Georgie." She pushed her blond hair behind her ear, "Kevin found out about the accident that day, and walked out on Lucy. Years later they did get married, in a beautiful service on Christmas Eve. Do you know why they did?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you." He was being honest, he wasn't sure where this was going.

She took a deep breath, before speaking, "Passion. They had passion." She sighed, "And I don't have that with you. I mean I adore you, but Damian you're not you're self with me and part of me is still hidden from you."

"Are you saying, you wish to call off the wedding?" Maybe this would be easier then expected.

"Yes, but first I need to tell you something else." She looked down at her left hand and removed her engagement ring, holding it out to him, "I'm in love with someone else, and if my gut is right, so are you."

He nodded, taking the ring, "You are correct, I just wasn't sure how to tell you."

Serena rubbed her now naked finger, "Be happy, Spinelli. Follow your heart."

He smiled, "You as well Sweetest Serena."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

That was the moment that Georgie had shown up, watching the couple in what appeared to be a sweet moment before exchanging vows. Could her instincts have been wrong? Would he be marrying Serena after all. Just as she turned to leave, Serena spotted her. "Georgie, spying on us?"

"Well, I did spend the past five years working as one with Tom." Georgie glared at Serena.

"Yes, and speaking of Tom I need to meet up with him. We have a lot to discuss."

Georgie watched as Serena left and then looked at Spinelli, "Wait, shouldn't she be getting ready for the wedding?"

"The Sweetest Serena and The Jackal are no longer betrothed." Spinelli explained as he took a step towards Georgie.

"Why do I feel like I have totally missed something?"

He smiled, "I highly doubt that, The Jackal believes this is what the Goddess of the Moonlight was perhaps hoping for, especially after last evenings visit."

Georgie turned so she couldn't see him. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean."

He tentatively put his hands on her shoulders, "Yes you do Georgie."

"So is it Damian, or Spinelli now?"

"Its whatever you're comfortable calling me."

She turned to him, taking his hand in hers, "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Yes, I did. I truly most definitely did."

"You know, sure its been five years and some things have changed—but others haven't. They're still simmering below the surface."

Georgie put a finger to his mouth, "Spinelli, just kiss me."

He giggled before kissing her.

Logan tapped his wife on the shoulder, "Spying on them?"

"Well, I had to make sure Georgie didn't screw this up." Maxie smiled.

"They're adults Maxie, let them figure it out themselves."

"When have I ever done something like that?"

Logan wrapped his arms around her, "Never, but that's part of why I love you."

"And what else do you love about me?"

"You're spirit. You don't stop fighting, even when you should. You never give up. I'm grateful for that, or Gigi and I would be without you."

Maxie nodded, "True, which is why I have an appointment with Dr. Julian Monday morning."

"Why? What's wrong?" Logan felt his heart racing, he refused to loose her.

Maxie smiled, "Nothing, I might be pregnant again."

"Really?" He couldn't help but be happy, even though he knew the risks.

"Yeah, and if I am, we'll survive just like the last time."

Logan kissed her forehead, "Better then last time. We're stronger now then we were then."

"We're complete, that's what we are."

"Happy, that's what we are. We're happy."


End file.
